Too pregnant to kill you, Markus
by Lena Lawlipop
Summary: Valerie wakes up in the middle of the night to find her husband singing to their little daughter a lullaby. Isn't that sweet? When she talks to him, however, he's still as sassy as ever. [FLUFF] [LIKE, THE WHOLE PURPOSE OF THIS IS THE FLUFF] [Markus x Valerie]


Here, have some fluff! :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Trauma Center: New Blood.**

* * *

Val awoke slowly, and rubbed her eyes. Her left hand went to her belly automatically, and she found comfort in the soft, little curve of it as she looked around to identify the source of a calming lullaby she hadn't heard before.

She then found Markus, sitting in the rocking chair, softly singing to their six month baby, his index finger trapped in her tiny hand. He was smiling, and he didn't seem to notice his wife in the doorframe until the little kid fell asleep and he put her in her cradle, turning to her. He was startled, but then smiled.

"Godamnit, Val, you're like a ghost" he whispered. She smiled, and made her way to him "You were sleeping like a log before, and she was hungry" Valerie nodded. She had figured. "How it comes you're awake now?" she shrugged

"I'm hungry too" she pouted, and he just grinned

"Just what exactly are you hungry for?"

"Apple. Red apples. I think there are some in the kitchen" he nodded "Hey, you can't complain. I think I haven't had any strange cravings yet"

"Key word? Yet" she softly punched his arm as they made their way out of the baby's room and to the kitchen. She picked up an apple and rinsed it with some water, proceeding to bite it enthusiastically. Markus smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired" she whined. He circled her waist with his arms and she let him "It's your fault, you wanted kids and I'm stupid and said yes"

"Hmm… it _is_ my fault, as much as it's yours, you know."

"Nope"

"Yes it is"

"Nope no way" her mouth was full and he laughed at her childish voice

"Right. But you were the one who said had missed sex in the last months with her inside" Valerie turned pink and pushed him away, as he laughed silently "See? Your fault too."

"S-shut up. You're not pregnant and you don't know how hormones work" he tilted his head

"True" he conceded. "I'm not pregnant. I think we both would find that a little weird. But… I _am_ a doctor, Val. I think I have an idea of how hormones work"

"Oh no, don't go there. I'm too pregnant and tired to get back at you"

"Too pregnant. I have to remember that one"

"Of course I am. I cannot kill you like this, I could hurt the baby" he snickered.

"Of course. Too pregnant to kill me" she smiled, satisfied, and offered him some apple.

"Want?"

"You. Here with me. Always. Of course I want" she blushed

"Stop being smooth. Too tired to get back at you"

"Pregnancy doesn't matter for this?"

"How could it?"

"I don't know. Too pregnant to hug me?" she looked down and shrugged

"Not yet?" he laughed as they hugged. They fell into a comfortable silence as she finished her apple. Her eyes were getting heavier by the minute, and he simply smiled when she sleepily rubbed them against his shoulder. "Bed. 'm tired…"

"Sure, baby"

"What about me?" he blinked, and she giggled "The baby goes to bed, but what about me?" he laughed silently

"You too, you tease. C'mon. Bed" he stopped when she did, tilting her head. "What?"

"There's something very arousing when you say that" he rolled his eyes.

"Sure, but we're both tired and I have to go to work tomorrow, mind you" she pouted

"Tomorrow's Friday, right?" he nodded, as they walked to their room "I'll go for groceries with Ellie and this little guy" she patted her belly softly. Markus smiled. They had named their first kid after Elena, their nurse, who couldn't have been happier about it. The kid loved her, really, and Elena just spoiled her in return. As for the second one, they'd have to think a bit more. "Do you want to go somewhere after work? We can drop by, I'd like to say hi around Caduceus for a change" he nodded

"That sounds lovely. I'll text you once I'm free to go, I hope an emergency doesn't find its way to my workload" she giggled

"I'm sure there won't be any problem"

He embraced her as they got into bed. She fell asleep soon, but he still lingered. Valerie felt very warm by his side, very real. She smelled like babies, and baby powder, and baby cologne, and like her too in a way. It was a really comforting feeling. Whatever he had done to deserve this, he was grateful.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it!

Leave me a little review to let me know which was your favourite part, what would you change, what you didn't like, anything!

~Lena Lawlipop


End file.
